Tough Luck
by wmn130
Summary: Jack was having a bad day and running into his old enemy didn't help. He had just moved to a new school for the billionth time but he didn't know that this one was going to be different then the rest for it held someone from Jack's past inside it. Rated M for later chapters. Human!Jack and Human!Pitch. May go into BlackIce later on.
1. Chapter 1

Leaning on the passenger door Jack sighed closing his eyes trying to shut out his annoying father for the billionth time. He had only learned of them moving the day before they left for he had come home from a party to a house filled with boxes and empty walls. Even though he was used to moving by now he just didn't like it because he had actually made some friends at the school he had gone to, but then his stupid father had to go and move again to some stupid little town called Burgess with some retarded high school which sounded gay. Burgess Town High School. Who made it? The kids? He had no choice in this matter though but once he turned eighteen he was out of here and back off to Alaska where he was born. Even though people in Alaska grew used to the cold and having to wear heavy winter coats Jack adored the cold and usually didn't wear but only a sweater outside, well that is until his father screamed at him to put a coat on.

During this time while he was sulking his father was going on about how warm Burgess was and how it was a good place to meet people since it was a small town, meaning he thought the town would be like Mayberry where everyone loved everyone and there was no evil in the world. I thought different though. I knew there was evil in the world for evil is the one who stole my mother away from me one cold night when she was out sledding to deliver something to a friend in the next town over. She and her team were covered in snow in minutes after the small avalanche but my mother fought for one of her arm was sticking out, and luckily her lead dog Askota got out before he suffocated. Jack had been attached to that dog with a bond and he had sobbed when his father made him leave the dog behind with a family friend.

As he sniffled at the thought of Askota he heard his dad call out to him in a cheery voice, "Were here!" resulting in making Jack come back to reality to see the small town of Burgess sweep by us as we head to the house that we would be living in until we moved again. Looking at the small businesses whipping past his window he gets the strangest feeling of someone watching him even though that was impossible since he was in a moving car.

Just then they slowed to a stop and pulled into the driveway of a second story house, two window on the front with a porch around the door. Without waiting for his father he hops out of the car, slamming the door behind him as he makes his way up the few steps and onto the porch, pulling out a silver key. Unlocking the door he steps into the small house before wandering through, checking out the house. As he makes his way in he's in a hallway with stairs to his right, a doorway to his left, and another doorway to his left at the end of the hall with a door across from it on the right. He had looked at the pictures of the house already and knew that the kitchen was to his direct left, the living room as the second left door, and a bathroom as the door on the right. Walking up the stairs he's greeted by a long hallway, a door directly to his left as a closet, a door to his right a few steps forward leading to a bedroom, a door a few steps beside the bedroom leading to another closet, then another bedroom at the end of the hallway on his left with a closet door at the very end of the hallway. With slumped shoulders he heads towards the last bedroom where his room would be and it was already filled with boxes of his stuff for they had moved his stuff here first and then went back for hid dad's stuff. Sitting down on the floor he opens the box closest to him and draws out a black picture frame which held a picture of himself with his mother, the two of them by the sled with Askota by their feet, his mother's soft blue eyes wild as the wind blew her blonde hair and my own sky blue eyes filled with happiness.

Just as I was about to start remembering my mother and start crying my father calls up the stairs, "Come help me unload the rest from the truck!" before returning outside to get more boxes. I quickly set down the picture but make sure I don't break anything, not noticing that I had packed my box of razor blades with the picture. Dad was bound to find the box if it was with the picture. Running down the stairs I make my way outside to help unload the boxes into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I got sick with a cold, then I had to help my grandmother catch one of our goats to take to the vet, and then I had to go to a party. Busy times. Finally got around to this though.**

**R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch or Jack or any of the others.**

* * *

With a satisfied flinch I put the bloodied razor on the toilet paper beside me so I could clean the blood off my arms. The blue hoodie that I always wore had long enough sleeves to cover up my scars.

"Jack! The neighbor is here with her son to meet us!" my dad yells as he stomps up the stairs to my room.

With haste I clean off the razor and put it back into the wooden box before I stuff that behind the toilet. Quickly I dash to my bed, jumping on it so the old thing squeaks as I roll into the covers like I'm sleeping. Either he didn't care or he didn't believe me the next thing I know he grabbed me by my unused arm and pulled me up and out of bed.

After nearly being thrown down the stairs I make it into our living room to see a woman with short blonde hair and green eyes sitting next to a boy with disheveled brown hair and brown eyes on our couch. By just looking at the boy I knew he was near my age, maybe sixteen or seventeen, being a cheerful guy by the smile and the gleam in his eyes and that he also loved his mom but hated her public affection for him since he sat close enough to her but not so they touched. With a smile the woman stands up and holds out a hand to me which I grasp and shake firmly. "I'm Lauren and this is my son Jamie, you must be Mr. Stapleton's son" she says in a cheerful voice.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost"

"But your father's name is Stapleton..." she carries off as she sits back down.

"My mother kept her name and I took it on"

"Well I think it suit you" Jamie puts in with a warm smile as he wrings his hands together. With a sigh I move and sit down in the blue recliner beside the couch at an angle so I could see the guests. It was interesting to watch Lauren smile at my dad like he was a god, and this Jamie bloke to fidget around like he had ants in his pants. Wait a moment...nah, could never happen, Jamie had to be straight, right? Focusing back on point I notice Jamie is smiling at me and having a questioning air about him. My thought was answered as he asks me, "Wanna go up to your room so the grown-ups can talk?" and without question or hesitation I nod and stand up, climbing the steps with Jamie behind me.

As we step into our room I flinch a little inside as I look at my bare room, and Jamie whistles behind me. "Wow, doosy of a room you have here, never seen one better than this." He says with obvious sarcasm.

"So, you going to attend the school or home schooled?"

"School. I don't wanna spend any more time here with my dad than I have to."

"Do you know anybody here?"

"No, dad just moved here since it's a small and quite town."

"Well, it's not quite at the school. School bully is Pitch Black, but the little kids call him the Boogeyman since he's so tall and mean." As the boy says this I can't help but freeze, the name...no, it couldn't be! He'd known a kid named Pitch Black...and he'd almost pushed Jack off a cliff in Alaska once! Looking over at Jamie he asks softly, "Hey Jams...would I see him any at school?"

"Oh lots. Ugh, he's in the same year as us."

* * *

**Not long I know, and a crapy ending, but get over it. I'm kind of having writer's block right now. Let me know if you want me to show you Pitch's POV at any time. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
